The present invention relates generally to rotational control apparatuses and particularly to coupling clutch/brakes and to rotational control apparatus housings.
It is often desireable to couple first and second mutually rotating parts such as shafts and to controllably rotatably relate them together. Coupling clutch/brakes can be utilized in these situations. However, coupling clutch/brakes can suffer from problems resulting from the horizontal and angular misalignment of the shafts.
Rotational control apparatuses such as clutch/brakes can also suffer from problems resulting from the number and complexity of components and especially of the housing and piston mounting components. The complexity of components further can result in expensive casting and assembly costs.